Brace are well known per se in the art. An orthopaedic brace (also orthosis or orthotic) as commonly defined in the art is a device used to:                immobilize a joint or body segment,        restrict movement in a given direction,        assist movement,        reduce weight-bearing forces, or        correct the shape of the body.        
Usually, the last purpose listed above is what persons call in common speech a brace, whether it is made from elastic neoprene or a stiffer, more restrictive construction such as hard plastic or metal. An orthotic is most often understood to be a somewhat flexible device, often an insert for shoes, to correct leg length, fallen arches (flat feet), or some other foot problem.
Often the older type of leg brace is meant, constructed of steel side bars and ring, with spurs which fit into a metal tube in the heel of an adapted shoe or boot, and with straps and bands around the leg to hold the splint in position. The straps can be secured with VELCRO™ but many patients prefer buckles. This type of braces can either be non-weight relieving or, by slight lengthening, made to relieve weight by raising the heel of the foot away from the heel of the shoe or boot. These splints have to be individually made by an orthotist or appliance maker in order to closely fit the particular contours of the leg being supported. Of course, other types of braces are known which are used on other body parts.
On the other hand, the electrical stimulation of the body is a technique that is also well known in the art for example for stimulation, pain management, edema reduction, muscle or vascular rehabilitation, bone growth stimulation etc. This technique usually implies the use of electrically active zones, for examples electrodes, linked to a stimulator (portable or not) that contains a stimulation program to be applied to a person (i.e. body part for example).
In a further technology development, one has started to combine the use of a brace with electrodes. A typical example of such a device is given in U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,910 which discloses an electro-splint for relieving involuntary muscular spasticity. More specifically, this device comprises a splint structure for attachment to a body limb combined with skin attachable electrodes for attachment to skin zones overlying the trigger points of body muscle that control angular displacement of the associated limb portion.
Other prior art in the field includes the following publications: WO 94/28966, U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,338, WO 96/18364, U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,722, U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,236, WO 98/43560, US2002/0032475, WO 02/060311, U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,500, US 2004/0243196, U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,495, EP 0 302 148, U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,808, U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,631, U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,747, EP 0 506 398, U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,441, EP 1 136 096, WO 02/092164, U.S. Pat. No. 7,162,305, US 2007/0112394, WO 2007/057899, WO 2007/093941, US 2007/197946, GB 2 426 930, WO 02/092164, WO2005/007029, WO 01/03768, JP 2002 200104, JP 2002 191707 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,722.
In the specific field of bone growth and stimulation, the following publications can be considered as background: U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,111, EP 0 553 517, U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,477 and WO 03/024371.